New World New Home
by TrickyHTF
Summary: M for blood? XD Lol my first one so dont make rude comments please! OCs OCs! I need OCs! PM!
1. They're gone

(Info below)

xXx

Tricky's POV

I remember it all like it was yesterday…

I lived in a small town called Imfage. I found the name pretty strange, but funny.

My sisters, Daisy, Gaby, and my brother, Gutsy and I lived in a tiny house with our parents.

There was something strange about us. Daisy was addicted to flowers, and was a hybrid of a raccoon, a flying squirrel and human. Gaby, my older sister was the hybrid of a lion and human. That _always _reminded me not to piss her off. Gutsy, the youngest out of all of us, was the hybrid of a coyote and a human. What about me? Well, I'm a hybrid of a raccoon, fox, and human. But, heh… my parents told me, "You are something special". But, I haven't found that out yet. But, let's just skip ahead to the real thing.

Reader's POV

Tricky fluttered her eyes open slowly. She stared at the wall blankly, not readable if she was awake or not. Her eyes trailed down to the other side of the room where her sister should be, but wasn't there. She growled and sat up quickly. Tricky hated being alone, and her sister always had to leave the room to her alone! It pissed her off. She shifted off the bed and wobbled her way to the drawer, like a drunken person.

She opened the drawer, and put on a red shoulder less sweater, and a black mini skater skirt. This outfit looked the like the same outfit that little girl had worn a long time ago. Tricky had only seen that girl once, only at a very young age. She had flakes in her hair and the same outfit. Tricky loved her style, so she went with that kind of style for the rest of her life. She continued to dress herself. She put on a long polka dot scarf and a black eye mask. As soon as she got her black knee socks on, she her glass break and a shrill scream.

She ran into the hallway, and peaked around the corner, not knowing if this was something she had to get into. "What the hell?! Mom! Dad! " Her scream had spread throughout the whole house. There was blood splattered everywhere! Mom's heart was literally torn out of her chest and slammed onto the ground. Her throat was slit, and her arm was twisted in an impossible angle. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes landed on dad. His body was capitated and his stomach was torn open, some blood still sprinkling out of it. There were so many organs everywhere; I couldn't tell whose it was. I crawled over to them grabbed them both in my hands not caring what got on me I shook them, "Mommy! Dad, I'm so sorry! Please I need you! Don't die! Mom! "She opened her eyes slowly with heavy breaths. She wasn't dead yet. But how is she still alive? My voice started to break "Mommy!" I hugged her closely hoping this moment would last. But it didn't last long. She fell dead and cold, with just these words, "I l-love you Tricky…Open the door…" She let out a sigh.

I looked down at her as tears quickly, knowing there was nothing left to say, I tried to smile but it was hard. I crawled to the door and opened it. I stared out side for a moment, before a figured appeared in front of me. It was dad! But he was dead! "D-…..Dad? "My heart stopped when he turned around and looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile and waved to me. He had on his big winter coat which made him made me so much happier, because I loved when he wore it. It always reminded me of someone I never knew. He looked past me and held out his hand. I turned around and saw mom. She had no bruises on her body, nothing was out of place, and no blood. "Mommy! "She looked at me and smiled brightly while wrapping her winter coat around her. She walked up to me and cupped my left cheek giving me a kiss on the forehead as a tear ran down her face. I couldn't feel it, because she was dead. Let go of me and smiled again at me, but it was a forced smile. She grabbed my dad's hand, and they looked up at the sky happily and, fixed their coats. I made a small chuckle, and they looked at me. With one more smile, they walked across the street and disappeared, once a car passed.

Tricky's POV

I stared across the street blankly, where they had disappeared. I look over to my left, where there was still blood everywhere, and my parent's dead bodies. I felt myself starting to lose consciousness for the first time, so I looked away. I saw Daisy, Gaby, and Gutsy walk out of his room and look at me. Their eyes trailed onto the blood and the bodies. It took a minute but, their faces turned into shock horror and fear. They scramble to the bodies, but kept their distance from them. "What happened…?" I heard Daisy whisper.

I looked at her and replied in the same tone of voice "…. I- I don't know….Someone must've killed them. I-It wasn't long ago though… they're either still in the h—"Our animal ears perked up from the loud thump in the kitchen.

_Thump..._

_Thump!  
_

_THUMP!_

The last was louder and closer. We got on all fours; it was the fastest way for us to run.

We scrambled upstairs, and into my room hiding in different places, once we heard the loudest and closest thump.

After lying quietly in our hiding spots we heard the door open slowly. I heard footsteps making their way towards me, and my heart stopped.

xXx

;-; This blowed…..

Sorry the first chapter blows XD

This is my first story so don't judge please.


	2. You're gonna be fineShe with the flake

I have no idea what to say about this one…..

Enjoy? XD

xXx

Trick's POV

I held my breath and revealed my long sharp claws ready to attack. The clothes and blankets were removed revealing me entirely. I will never hide in this spot again….I made a battle shriek and slashed my claws across its face. But before I could make the second blow, it grasped my wrist tightly. Dammit! I stared at it in shock for seconds, but seemed like forever when Daisy jump out at him, along with Gaby, both baring their teeth. It bucked me in front of it, and held a small but very sharp knife to my throat. They skid and scrambled before busting into each other. Wait a second…. Where the hell is Gutsy?! I bit my lip thinking _What if he ran off? What if it killed him before me? _I dug my claws into its stomach, and it winced at the pain. That would've hurt me like hell….

I raked my claws up its chest knowing that should've hurt way worse. It growled and muttered 'Bitch' before sliding the knife against my throat. I fell to the ground already dying. I heard echoed screams of horror and panic "Tricky!? Tricky please don't die! Tricky! ". Everything went black and silent.

I could see, move, and hear, but couldn't feel. Maybe because there was nothing here… Everything was echoed here too. After hours of wandering I felt myself fade away while hearing a "You aren't ready yet…" It was a deep voice, which sounded happy mixed with worry. My eyes flew open. I was NOT home… I was in a forest. But I lived nowhere near a freaking forest! I didn't notice the green bear about to bite my face until now, though. I yelled and jumped back as it clawed at me, only ripping my clothing and drawing blood.

I stared at the bear in horror and confusion. This was no ordinary bear? It had an unzipped army jacket, black front paws and messy hair that was darker than his fur "Where did you…? ". It looked to the left and growled, hearing something or someone come this way. I heard it too… "H-Hello", a petite girl with flakes in her hair came riding on another green bear. But this bear had a camouflage beret, and no hair. Or so I couldn't see. She climbed down and walked over to me "Are you lo-lost? "She stuttered, just like me… was this girl a clone? I looked down and nodded unable to find words. "S-So am I, but this bear found me and now, we're trying to f-find where h-he lives… W-Wanna come? "How the hell did she know about this!? But, I needed help. And she was the only way I'd get out of here. I stood up, holding a tree for support. "Y-Yeah…. But h-how long is this gonna t-take? "She climbed on top of her partner "I met him this morning. I-I haven't g-got a clue…"

….And she trusted him?! "Climb o-on" I gave the bear a backward glance. It flattened its ears and growled. Okaaaaaaaaaaay…. He obviously didn't want this… "It's fine. I-I'll walk" I muttered.

xXx

It had been hours since we had talked. I didn't want to say a word, especially when I noticed that the one that attacked me had been following us.

"S-So… how'd you get lost?" Flaky asked me. As soon as she said that. The whole scene ran through my mind. My parents. The murderer. My siblings. Tears already ran down my face "…. I-I don't want to t-talk about it…" They saw me crying. But I ignored them I rubbed my eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

I ended up climbing onto Flippy's back and burying my head in Flaky's back, ignoring the growls the other bear had given me. We made it to a town I believe was a town for animals….

Flaky's POV

We had finally arrived to Flippy and his brother's home town. I couldn't help but notice something was wrong with her. But I couldn't put my finger on it. "S-So…. What's your name? "She was quiet for a minute but answered with a barely audible, 'Tricky…'. "Well, Tricky. I-I'm Flaky…"

I really had nothing else to say. She was so quiet… I knew for a FACT there was something wrong with her. We got off Flippy and peaked around the corner of the building. There was a flying squirrel surrounded by other animals. They were all larger than regular animals. The flying squirrel had a red mask on and blue fur.

Tricky's POV

Oh my god!

That thing was killing an orange raccoon mixed with a flying squirrel. It had dark red bangs and a pony tail it had a mutli colored flower near its ear and, attached to a necklace. It had been burned and beat to death.

That thing killed my sister!

I stared in horror unable to look away. Terrifying images flashed through my mind. I blacked out.

Reader's POV

Tricky's fox ears grew out of her hair and her skin was ripped and torn off. Underneath was black fur and paws. She got down on all fours and charged into the blue squirrel. He went flying into a tree, blissfully unaware she was coming. She crawled over to Daisy's dead body then whined, burying her face into Daisy's chest. The blue squirrel got himself down, and dusted himself off and glanced at Tricky. Tricky lifted her up slowly. Her eyes landed on the blue squirrel. She growled angrily at him and stood in front of Daisy. But she couldn't fight like this. She was heartbroken and still lost. Flaky shouted, "No! Tr-Tricky please d-don't do this! " Tricky turned to her, and as quick as she turn into fox/raccoon, she switched back into a human. Her hair was black instead of red this time. Her bangs covering the entire right side of her face still had the pattern of a fox's hair. Her hair still went down to her knees, and was still prickly. Not as much as Flaky's though, and she still had her black mask. Her eyes were a much darker red than usual, and her teeth were inhumanly sharp. And her nails sharper than before, like a foxes claws, but sharper… Her fox ears twitched slightly as her incredibly long fox tail with black raccoon stripes, flicked in annoyance

"Tricky? Sorry sweetie, but the name's Trixie. And I can't, "She turned back to the blue flying squirrel. "Not when you killed my sister… I don't want to waste my energy on an animal. "She rolled her eyes, and folded her arms "None of us were happy with this. Especially Tricky. But, none of them could kill you. It's not in their dignity to do it. But it is in mine "She took an item out of her pocket (Yes this weapon is real) what she had looked like a bowie knife? But it was two times bigger than a bowie knife. And, that was a big ass knife. "Made it myself" Trixie purred Exclaims and shouts of fear came in the background "Don't worry guys, I won't kill you yet "She laughed not taking her eyes off of the squirrel. Without hesitation, the squirrel had shot eye lasers at her she put her knife in front of the laser, bouncing it off, and hitting a pick chipmunk with a bow in her hair. "What the hell kind of blue flying squirrel are you ", she laughed between words.

Trixie and Tricky's POV

Time had stopped when we all saw Daisy's leg twitched, along with a weak whimper.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. He ran towards Daisy and I, while I grab her and held her close knowing I really was going to die this time. _Save me somebody…_ All of a sudden, I felt a strong pain in my chest. "You hurt her! ", I screamed at him. "You hurt me, Splendid! You hurt us! ", Did I just say his name?  
This all just shot out of my mouth… I wouldn't let go of Daisy… Not if my life depended on it. I felt myself waking up but before I was fully awake a bunch of other voices I had never heard before but came from me, and mine all shouted, "You will pay!" What in fucks name was I? Who were they? My eyes shot open and I met Daisy's eyes. I still knew exactly what happened to her and who did it. I had burst into tears and buried my face into her neck "I'll save you…. I swear…" I stood up and picked her up bridal style. I was NEVER this strong. I felt brand new. But I didn't think about this right now. I didn't have the time to. I glanced back at Flippy, Flaky, and the green bear whose name was Twitchy. They were all stunned by my performance. I didn't care at all. Ran away deeper into town. The farther I got the less animals were.

I ran into an obviously deserted broken house "They w-won't find you here…. ",I whimpered as I put out to blankets and got a towel. There were obviously no beds around here…

"You're gonna be fine…."

Why…?

xXx

XD I really enjoyed this…

I wanna have OCs in the next chapter :3 Pwease ^-^


End file.
